Legado El futuro que su recuerdo modifico
by DCPM
Summary: - Quiero entender- -Existen cosas en el universo que un ser como tu jamás podrán entender- -Podre, ¿En que radica tu odio hacia él?- - No es a él a quien este odia, es a su conflictiva existencia y su falta de control inherente al mancillamiendo de su padre a la sangre y honor de este y su clan -
1. La perplejidad de los recuerdos

Aun en su memoria, después de tanto años y tantas batallas, resonaba el eco de su recuerdo, tan añejo y cercano a la vez. Sus pupilas dilatadas vagan por el contorno de aquel humo negro, perverso, circulando en oscuras espirales en sutil contraste a la fiel y ferviente brillante luna llena, engalanado dios Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto rindiendo homenaje.

Abstraída en sus recuerdos; tantas noches a su lado, la entrega permanente a su infantil modo de discutir, a su audaz e intrépido estilo salvaje de pelea. Sin darse cuenta él la observa, suaves pasos la extraen de su hilo de pensamientos, brillante silueta recortando las sombras en contraste a la pira, que aun después de horas, ardía. Su voz melodiosa y extrañamente suave se escucho _–_ _ **Después de todo viniste a demostrar tu respeto hacia él, dime Sesshomaru ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera conversación bajo esta misma luna?**_ _–_

Pupilas como oro líquido, tan parecidas y a su vez diferentes a las de su hermano por un instante disueltas en el fulgor del recuerdo.

 _Su apéndice moviéndose ante el extraño olor, sal, oxido, sangre y mugre, lagrimas "Patético" pensó ignorando el eco de los sollozos y su desagradable olor "humanos" en su andar tranquilo su brillante y suave cabello plateado oscilaba en su avance, un nuevo eco de sollozos y maldiciones entrecortadas de una voz juvenil despertaron en el recuerdo de su custodia "RIN" el aullido de su bestia detuvo su andar y dirigiéndose a la fuente del desagradable olor su mente recordó "Rin" y con su rostro imperceptiblemente inclinado clavo sus pupilas en ella –_ _ **Sacerdotisa, un ser incompleto como el hibrido no merecede nada, ni siquiera las lagrimas y el dolor de una humana como tu**_ _-_ _sus sollozos pararon abruptamente y dentro del pánico reflejado en las pupilas color zafiro él se sintió satisfecho, le temía, la altanera sacerdotisa humana exudaba pánico por cada poro de su piel, sin embargo un suave susurro se escapo de sus temblorosos labios –_ _ **Sesshomaru –**_ _Orgullo y Ego se instalaron y crecieron en el pecho del príncipe demonio y su característica mueca de desprecio se presento en su rostro_ _ **– Así que, y finalmente luego de tanto tiempo, has aprendido tu lugar humana. ¿Le temes a este Sesshomaru sacerdotisa? -**_ _Risa, una suave y sutil risa se escapo de sus labios entreabiertos, y en las pupilas de el estallando en sangrienta furia se escondía la incredulidad. En un rápido movimiento sus venenosas garras, goteando su verduzca ira, aprisionaron el cuello de aquella insolente e insufrible humana_ _ **– espera…-**_ _susurro que se entrecorto con la presión en aumento de sus dedos_ _ **– por favor… -**_ _suplico y el borde del llanto nuevamente la presión cedió lo suficiente para dejarla articular sus pensamientos en suaves palabras_ _ **\- siempre he querido preguntarte algo y antes de morir gustaría que me respondieras porque –**_ _su flujo vocal en conjunto con su respiración fue cortado nuevamente y un sonido gutural se escucho, pánico, su cuerpo entraba en shock, sus pulmones buscaban desesperadamente el vital oxigeno por medio de su boca abierta, sus ojos exorbitados, llorando, suplicaban en silencio mientras el recordaba "Rin" suavizo su agarre lo necesario para que ella respirara y acercando sus cuerpos gruño nuevamente molesto, irritado ¿Qué tenía esta humana que le hacía perder tan rápido la paciencia y su control? ._

 _Con la cercanía de sus cuerpos sintió su aliento_ _ **– Este no tiene nada porque explicar ni responder ante un ser inferior, ni ningún otro, menos a ti sacerdotisa -**_ _la presión aumento nuevamente_ _ **– Quiero entender –**_ _su áspera voz resonó cortando su diatriba y su autocontrol luchando contra su bestia trataba de no perforar la piel con sus venosas garras_ _ **– Existen cosas en el universo que un ser como tu jamás podrán entender –**_ _una súplica casi ahogada resonó en su mente con voz infantil_ _ **– Por favor … -**_ _"Rin" su imagen parpadeo nuevamente en su memoria "La señorita Kagome es buena con esta Rin mi Señor Sesshomaru" y soltando a su presa sus orbes viajaron al cielo posándose sobre la brillante luna llena. Minutos, eternos y silenciosos minutos en los que la sacerdotisa de brillante cabello azabache acomodaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol abrazando sus piernas y suspirando mientras abrazaba sus piernas a su pecho. Observaban en silencio reconfortante la luna_ _ **– Podre –**_ _susurro con sus ojos zafiros observándole, finalmente su mirada ambarina se poso en la figura de la joven y con un suspiro cediendo en su pecho tomo asiento a su lado esperando la pregunta._

 _ **-¿En que Radica tu odio hacia él?–**_ _inconsciente a su actuar su seño se frunció mientras le miraba incrédulo ¿Acaso no era obvio?, al parecer no. Durante horas en la misma posición ella espero su respuesta en estático silencio observando el cielo nocturno y justo cuando ; la princesa dorada que huía de su hermano nocturno asomaba su cuerpo caliente en el cielo; amaneció él se levanto, camino unos metros esperándola_ _ **– te llevare a su encuentro –**_ _inexplicablemente y en silencio la alianza contra Naraku había iniciado_ _ **– Gracias –**_ _respondió con una suave sonrisa. Caminaron durante horas hasta llegar al borde del pozo devorador de almas y justo antes de retirarse, a minutos de la llegada de Inuyasha el respondió_ _ **\- No es a él a quien este odia, es a su conflictiva existencia y su falta de control inherente al mancillamiendo de su padre a la sangre y honor de este y su clan -**_ _con agradecimiento reflejado en sus acuosos ojos ella le observo marcharse y sabiendo que le irritaría le grito._ _ **– Espero que traigas a Rin la próxima vez que vengas demonio -**_ _suaves y burbujeantes carcajadas llegaron a sus oídos mientras pensaba en las insolentes y molestas humanas que tenía bajo su cuidado._

 **-Sesshomaru-** El susurró suave de su voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad **– El murió protegiéndola, aun en su debilidad humana, el lo intento –** calidez, liquido caliente, olor a oxido y toxinas se filtraron en el ambiente mientras su vista se dirigía a la segunda pira funeraria por fracción de segundo _"Rin"_ sus ojos bestiales se posaron en la mujer mientras en un recuerdo lejano resonaba la dulce y cantarina voz infantil _"Mi señor Sesshomaru ha vuelto, Señor Jaken"_ , su brazo automático salió disparado hacia ella aun con la sangre y el veneno cayendo de las cicatrices que sus propias garras dejaron en su piel presionando, perforando aquel níveo cuello **–Sesshomaro –** susurro nuevamente **– vuelve por favor –** "Rin" otro recuerdo de su inquieta custodia _"Señor Sesshomaru en esta aldea Rin estará bien porque la Señorita Kagome y el Señor inuyasha me Cuidaran"_.

La suavidad con la cual era acariciada su muñeca y los leves susurros y sonidos de compresión le hicieron recordar a quien sostenía en su rabia **– Ka go me –** gutural, ronco, suave y lento susurro mientras le soltada con lentitud **– Ella te espero hasta el final, sabía que vendrías, su esperanza y el amor que sintió por ti siempre fue el mismo, para ella tú eras su padre y ella se sentía como tu hija, nunca flaqueo y en sus últimos momentos me pidió que te dijera que te amaba y que no había nada que perdonarte porque siempre hiciste lo mejor para ella –** tendió su pálida mano hacia el sosteniendo un collar de flores marchitas **– lo dejo para ti, para que siempre la recordaras y supieras que todo estará bien-** y mientras el tomaba entre sus temblorosos dedos aquel último gesto de ella "Rin" miro con ojos colmados de dolor a aquella mujer que había cuidado de su custodia "Hija" ella volvió a hablar **– Busca tu futuro Sesshomaru, no lo desperdicies porque en el mío tu raza ya no existe –** Le miro perplejo mientras ella se retiraba a pasos lentos, pesados, su cabello azabache ondulante ante el reflejo del nuevo amanecer.


	2. En retrospectiva latente

Gracias por todos los lindos comentarios realmente no pensé en que tendría tanta aceptación, comenzó como un one-shot creado a partir de la monotonía de la oficina –me aburrí – sumado a la inexplicable inspiración venida de la nada y honestamente ME ENAMORE de la historia y ahora la hare un fic corto/medio- calculo unos 10-12 capítulos a lo mucho, veremos que sale y ACLARO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ESPERAN UNA RELACION AMOROSA ENTRE SESSHOMARU Y KAGOME QUE HASTA LOS MOMENTOS NO ESTA PLANTEADA, UN PLANIFICADA, NI HE PENSADO EN LLEVARLO MAS LEJOS QUE UN PLANO AMISTAD/HERMANDAD, QUIZAS SI FLUYE Y EVOLUCIONA CON LA HISTORIA PUDIERE LLEGAR A ALGO MAS.

Nuevamente muchas gracias, no me gusta escribir en las historias así que probablemente vuelvan a saber de mi dentro de unos cuantos – muchos- capítulos o por mensajes privados.

Saludos, bendiciones y buenas energías desde Venezuela

D.C.P.M

* * *

Siente como sus fosas nasales cosquillean expandiéndose con el pasar del oxígeno, mientras el frio clima invernal se filtra en cada milímetro de su cuerpo y sus moléculas se funden con la energía circundante al espacio corpóreo de su inconsciente _"Inuyasha"_. Inhalar, Exhalar, una y otra vez _"Debes mantener en control tus emociones "_ había comentado tanto la anciana Kaede cada día durante su entrenamiento que este, al final, se había convertido en su mantra.

Su caja toráxica ampliada, llena de pesado y frio oxígeno, sus extremidades entumecidas, heladas, sus pómulos enrojecidos a un tono casi magenta, parpados fuertemente cerrado, manos temblorosas ¿Qué era ese líquido tibio que sentía en sus mejillas? Ah... si, lagrimas. Llevaba horas meditando; recordando; tantas interminables horas en el invernal manto claro sintiendo los copos nevados helar su traje, su corazón, su cuerpo tan ensimismada en su proceso introspectivo de meditación, reconocimiento y control; Tan lejana a sus recuerdos consientes que nunca noto el inicio de su llanto _"Inuyasha"_ , ni cuando la fina línea de la realidad se fundió con sus memorias.

 _Suspiró finalmente abriendo los ojos, sus manos entumecidas, temblorosas, recorriendo las raíces y corteza de aquel sagrado árbol_ _"_ _Goshinboku"_ _hasta la pequeña cicatriz dejada por el poder sagrado de otra_ _ **\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –**_ _Sonrió melancólicamente esperando en silencio una respuesta que no llegaría_ _ **– Me llamaste como ella, dolió tanto durante tanto tiempo pero, al final, aprendiste que yo no era ella –**_ _silencio, pesado, eterno y claustrofóbico silencio._

 _Sus uñas se clavaron en la corteza, perforando, arañando_ _"Inuyasha"_ _sangrando, mientras su cuerpo caía lentamente arrastrado su frente, raspándola, contra el milenario árbol. Un susurró imperceptible y tan leve como el canto mismo de sus hojas_ _ **– ¿Por qué? -**_ _se filtró y recordando cayo dejando un rastro de sangre y lágrimas en el tronco de aquel árbol._

 _ **-¿Estás seguro? En dos noches será luna nueva –**_ _pregunto nerviosa viéndole con sus ojos zafiros inundados de preocupación y el con su tono altaneramente descuidado respondió_ _ **– Estaré bien, deja el fastidio mujer y apura que el monje te está esperando –**_ _y con un ademan despreocupado la acompaño todo el camino hacia la salida de la aldea_ _"duele"_ _tomando su mano gentilmente mientras conversaba a su lado_ _ **– Bésame -**_ _le dijo ella de repente sin haber prestado atención alguna a su conversación_ _ **– Cuando regreses –**_ _fue la respuesta que recibió._

 _ **-Señorita Kagome, Kohaku los acompañara, nosotros estaremos bien, la Señorita Sango, Shippo y Kirara nos cuidaran-**_ _Deslumbrante, genuina, perfecta sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes de un marrón tan puro como los mismo dioses_ _ **– Rin, tienes razón. Ven pequeña y dame un abrazo de despedida –**_ _Juveniles y risueñas risillas acompañadas de unos suaves y juveniles brazos femeninos gustosos de abrazarle_ _ **– Ya vera Señorita Kagome, esta Rin confía en que podrán ayudar al señor Jineneji con sus remedios para curar a su aldea –**_ _otro apretón de brazos_ _"duele"_ _y en un revoloteo de sedas se alejó para despedirse del monje._

 _Su pecho dolía, oh como dolía, su corazón se comprime con cada latido nuevo; Ella está segura qué en algún momento parara su funcionamiento; El eco de sus gritos se escucha en la lejanía_ _"Inuyasha"_ _se ahoga, su garganta poco a poco y grito tras grito se cierra lentamente impidiéndole respirar, su cráneo pulsa en agónico dolor y su cuerpo cae sin fuerzas, laxo, sollozando a los pies del árbol milenariamente sagrado. Su deseo de desaparecer, de abrazarse a sí misma a pesar de ser imperativamente agónico su voluntad no es lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra su falta de energías. Las lágrimas ya no caen por sus ojos y su cuerpo deja de convulsionar en pequeños hipidos, a lo lejos un susurro de su nombre incompleto se escucha y una voz juvenilmente masculina se filtra a su cerebro sin logras ser coherente._

 _Preocupado por su anterior despliegue de poder y falta de sonido cautelosamente se acerca; Laxa figura sobre la tierra, rota, agónica, casi sin alma_ _ **– Kagome –**_ _susurro suave, dulce, masculino, amoroso resuena nuevamente_ _ **– Kagome, por favor, ven. No te hagas esto, no nos hagas esto, debemos seguir a delante, aun nos tienes a nosotros, tu familia -**_ _"madre por favor"._

 _ **-Manada-**_ _le recordó de forma abrupta_ _ **– Somos más que una familia Shippo, somos una manada –**_ _sus orbes azules brillaban, suaves, opacos_ _"Inuyasha"_ _bajo la estela acuosa que las salinas lagrimas dejaron en su andar. Sintió sus cálidas extremidades abrazarla; su esponjosa y silvestre cola ondulando a su lado, acariciándoles_ _ **– Vamos ya están listas las piras y debemos comenzar con el ritual Kagome –**_ _"Madre"_ _era alzada suavemente del cálido césped mientras le guiaba hacia su destino con el corazón rebosante de orgullo, amor y latente sentimiento de soledad – Gracias Shippo – suplica tacita a todo lo que él era para ella_ _"Hijo"_ _a todo aquello por lo que habían luchado juntos y al final amado_ _"Rin"._

 **-Sacerdotisa –** luego de muchos llamados por fin su aterciopelada y profunda voz resonó lentamente en lo profundo de su meditación **– Sesshomaru –** siendo el único movimiento de la estática figura percibido únicamente en el leve temblor de sus labios , aun sin abrir los ojos ella supo que él le miraba con su indivisible atención focalizada completamente en ella.

Suspiro, últimamente, y muy a contrario a él, suspiraba – **Este Sesshomaru quiere saber exactamente lo que sucedió con la protegida y el medio hermano de este -** Silencio, entre ellos siempre había silencio, cómodo, apacible y eterno silencio. La suave voz de la sacerdotisa se escuchó como un suave ronroneo haciendo eco de su meditación en el claro de silvestres flores **– Han pasado meses Sesshomaru, podrás pasar unas pocas horas más sin saberlo. ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado y meditamos juntos? –** Incredulidad y orgullo reflejados en la pupilas doradas **– Este Sesshomaru no necesita de eso –** Suaves y delicadas risas resonaron arrollando su pecho cuando finalmente clavo sus orbes zafiros en el con sus ojos brillando en una muda suplica **– Ven -** delicada, pálida y femenina mano esperando la masculina **\- ¿Somos amigos, correcto? –** Leve asentimiento denotado en el fulgor del movimiento de su cabellera plateada **– Esto lo comparten los amigos –** Rendición, la sintió en su pecho, en su bestia aullante y dolida.

En la distancia ojos color jade observaban la nueva figura sentada junto a ella "Sesshomaru" meditando y un aire de taciturna paz se expandió desde el claro hasta la aldea cubriendo a todos de armónica energía "Madre"


	3. Risas inesperadas

**-** **Shippo -**

 **\- Kohaku –** sus orbes esmeraldas viajaron hasta el perfil del recién llegado, aun cuando sus pisadas no le delataron su característico olor masculino si **– La Señorita Kagome no parece contenta –** señalo en un susurro el joven exterminador mientras ambas miradas viajaban hacia aquel claro donde horas antes las dos figuras ataviadas de blanco y rojo meditaban en conjunta armonía **. – Lo se, deberíamos intervenir o Kagome terminara haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentirá luego, o peor, que terminen enredados en una batalla entre ellos -** Suspiro, resignación expresada en su lenguaje corporal, colas oscilando lenta, muy lentamente, en concordancia con los suaves y abstraídos pasos del joven **– Espera –** Uñas sin filo se clavaron en su antebrazo **– Déjalos, quizás necesiten eso para sanar su propio dolor además mi hermana ah estado muy triste y el monje me pidió que te buscara, necesita que ayudemos en algo muy importante, sonaba serio -** Ojos verdes curiosos le miraron _"¿Que tramaran?";_ Brillante, picara y perversa sonrisa afloro en la morena tez del joven exterminador mientras un imperceptible escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral creando una leve estática en su piel, sus instintos alzándose ante un peligro, algo que el, conscientemente, no discernía pues era su manada ningún peligro podría provenir de ellos ¿Correcto? **– Pasaremos el día con mis sobrinos –** _"NO"_ **– Miroku piensa que sango necesita un tiempo libre –** _"NO"_ horror, del mas puro y visceral horror, ese horror que raya en temor absoluto salto sobre los jades orbes del joven demonio zorro **– No, Kohaku, dime que no lo hiciste-**

 **\- Oh si amigo mío, oh si que lo haremos –** si mirada se dirigió brevemente hacia aquel claro con un brillo de muda suplica y esperanza deseando que sintieran su temor, su futuro inmediato, la tortura que sufriría y sobre todo el recuerdo que nunca se borraría de su mente al cuidar los herederos de aquel pervertido y terriblemente fastidioso Monje y la joven malhumorada Exterminadora. Brillo rosa y látigo verde colisionaron entre las figuras ubicadas en el claro, destruyendo parte de sus flores, justo cuando sus ojos perdieron de vista aquel lugar que seria su salvación.

 **-NO TE LO LLEVARAS –** grito nuevamente la sacerdotisa y en un alarde de su poder se lanzo hacia el en un feroz ataque, su pecho sangrante colisiono, madera, piel, sudor y sangre. Las garras de el presionando su nuca y cuello, su armadura perforando parte de sus omóplatos **– No insistas, cesa tu batalla.** _ **"Sométete"**_ **. Sucederá lo quieras o no, quiera el o no. Tu incompetencia y la del hibrido han dejado a este sin heredera, ahora este Sesshomaru tomara algo del mismo valor de lo que le fue arrebatado -** cálido aliento en su lóbulo derecho, ojos rojos perforando su cráneo, garras venenosas llevándola al limite. Se retorció, grito, le insulto, descargo su energía, pateo, intento morder, volvió a retorcerse, nuevamente le insulto _"Siempre tan cándido, educado y señorial vocabulario. Cesa. Sométete"_ y finalmente, aun en la misma posición, comenzó su llanto, sus hombros temblaron, sus manos se aferraron al tronco en un débil intento de sostenerse y cuando por fin aflojo su agarre bestial, creyendo erróneamente que ella se sometía a su voluntad sintió el dolor estallar en su ingle, sus ojos aun rojos se habían abierto tanto y en su existencia nunca sintió algo tan doloroso, ni la mas profunda y extensa tortura se sintió tan agónica _"Energía Sagrada"_ trato, realmente, trato, pero fallo… su cintura se doblo, sus rodillas cedieron, su cuerpo tembló; Y contorsionándose cayo.

Un ruñido, más aulló que gruñido resonó en todo el bosque asustando a las gemelas _"¿Qué hiciste Kagome?"_ Mientras estas estrujaban, peinaban y _"embellecían"_ su esponjosa cola naranja ¿Cuánta fuerza podían tener estas infantes?

 **-Oh Dioses. Como lo siento Sesshomaru-** resonó la frágil voz femenina horrorizada. Cabello negro cubriéndole como cascadas de negra bruma nocturna, delicadas manos ayudándole a sostener sus extremidades temblantes y es que la muy descarada, insolente, insoportable y orgullosa humana le había atestado una patada con todo su rencor y dolor en sus partes intimas, le había pateado su ingle _"bolas"_ con descaro e incluyendo descargas de su energía sagrada. Una vez incorporado, con su estoica pose recompuesta y sus ojos aun rojos en concordancia a sus casi dilatadas marcas jerárquicas respiraba con dificultad y parsimonia tratando de no atacarla. **– Lo siento, pero realmente no entiendes, dentro de unas décadas ya no quedara nada, el Shogun y sus Hombres arrasaran con todo, y tu futuro, de Shippo y todos nosotros estará en peligro. Desiste. No necesitas un heredero, no necesitas una guerra, deja ir las viejas costumbres de tu raza así como yo dejare las mías. Ya te lo dije una vez, busca tu futuro, busca sobrevivir.-** lagrimas tuenes cayendo por cremosas mejillas, recorriéndoles, húmedas, deslizándose por su cuello hasta su traje casi completamente rojo, dejando un rastro húmedo y diluido _"Sangre"_ **– Sangras –** fue su única respuesta y como complemento ella sonrió **– Lo se, Tu también te ves espantoso -** mano cálida, delicada, pálida, cremosamente suave, _"humana"_ en contraste a su frialdad y dureza inherente de su naturaleza, guiándole **– El traje que usaste en su ceremonia aun esta en mi poder, es doloroso. Lo se. Pero no te dejare ir en ese estado ¿Qué dirán de ti si se enteran que fue una humana inútil y sagrada la que te dejo en ese estado? –** Nuevamente la extraña mujer volvió a reír. Ya acostumbrado a sus cambios repentinos de comportamiento recordó la primera vez que le llamo hermano mayor _"Que molesta humana"._ Tenia que convencerla, necesitaba un heredero y el Macho mas cercano a su manada disponible y el único que seria aceptado por los otros señores feudales y el consejo como tal era el cachorro de zorro que la sacerdotisa cuidaba como suyo.

 **-¡Shippo! ¿Pero que te paso? –** La exclamación agudamente femenina acompañada de la sorpresa y peculiar vista que poseía en estos momentos del que seria su heredero palidecieron ante el brillo de sínica burla que se reflejo en sus doradas pupilas mientras luchaba por mantener su control; Aullidos histéricamente fuera de control y burlescos de su bestia le hacían perder su concentración de lo que tenia frente a el y es que joven pelirrojo llevaba sus colas pintadas de diferentes tonos brillantes, su piel marcada por blanco, azul, negro, rojo y amarillo en una imitación muy mal aplicada del maquillaje de las damas de compañía _"Geishas"_ . Su cabello trenzado con tallos y flores en algunos sitios y alzado en nudos y telas en otros tantos **– Sango y Miroku se tomaron el día libre de sus labores e inexplicable y misteriosamente Kohaku se había olvidado de un encargo que tenia que realizar hoy para un monje de una aldea cercana –** Susurro molesto tratando de no despertar a los pequeñas _"bestias"_ que cuidaba.

Tres bultos de tela y mantas enterrados en un futon, temblaron acercándose y aferrándose mas al joven y fue en ese instante cuando el Gran General Perro Señor del Oeste Sesshomaru hijo del Gran General Perro Toga por primera vez en su existencia perdió el control total de sus acciones al darse cuenta del brillante Kimono de colores escandalosos que esas pequeñas e indefensas criaturas habían hecho vestir a su futuro heredero. Rindiéndose perceptiblemente y aun cubierto de sangre con sus partes adoloridas se deslizo suavemente hasta quedar recostado en el hogar , sentándose a su lado, mirando a la incrédula sacerdotisa **– Por esta vez tomare tu palabra, esperare –** Finalmente cediendo a sus impulsos, sorprendiendo con suaves y profundas rizas mientras clavaba sus pupilas doradas divertidas e otras color jade avergonzadas y molestas.


End file.
